Takeru Fujiwara
Takeru Fujiwara (藤原 尊, Fujiwara Takeru) is one of the main characters in Prince of Stride: Alternative. He is a first year student at Honan Academy and is one of the stride club's runners, and predominantly an anchor (final runner). He is voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto. Appearance Takeru is a handsome young man with short, cropped black hair with a v-shaped fringe that hangs just above his blue coloured eyes. He also has a rather impressively sharp glare. Normally, Takeru wears black framed glasses, but he uses contacts when he plays Stride in order to run more freely. He wears a white jersey (with a thick blue and thin red line running across the shoulders until the elbows and Honan Academy's emblem on the left) with a black/blue t-shirt underneath. He wears the jersey over black knee-length leggings and navy blue running shoes. His school uniform consists of the black school gakuen which contains both jacket and pants, with a white shirt underneath and blue sneakers. Personality Takeru is always cool and stoic with sober eyes. He has little interest in things other than playing Stride. In middle school, Takeru was a famous Stride player in the under 15's category. He seems to have strong faith in Riku's athletic ability as Riku finished in a dead-heat in the 2-on-2 race against Heath. He tends to feel people's legs to determine one's talent. Takeru has great cardiovascular fitness and running speed, so Nana must to delay the call for him to start running. Despite this, he only has average parkour techniques. Takeru also has a good grasp of sport science, biomechanics and nutrition Skills According to the PSV game, he has great running speed and corner speed, decent stamina, average parkour skills (but in the anime, he cares more about maintaining speed to run than proper form or aesthetics to please the fans) and poor mental game. In the anime, he was close to wiping out large deficits from Ayumu against Saisei. Quotes Trivia * Likes: Clean and healthy cooking, banana milk shakes, egg whites and high quality chicken breast (white meat). * Dislikes: Losing, high carb and high fat diet, karaoke, and extremely hot baths. * Takeru's key ring is a cow, an attribute to his origin of the Hyōgo Prefecture of Kobe. It impressed Reiji and Shizuma so much that they went to Kobe to buy them. * Takeru's habit of showing up unannounced is attributed to Kuroko, who shares the same voice actor as Hozumi. * Takeru's appearance is similar to many characters in other sports anime such as Haruka Nanase, Imaizumi Shunsuke, Tobio Kageyama and Furuya Satoru. Takeru's corner speed is also attributed to Arakita after his exploits in the 20m lead race, where he was riding at a dangerous angle on a sweeping corner while pulling two climbers in that mini-race. Arakita's opponent, Machimiya, has a tendency to invade personal space as his mind game, while Takeru's feeling of legs and body to determine talent could be attributed to him, but he doesn't have to ability to just scan people like . * Nobuhiko Okamoto, the voice actor for Takeru, is actually a certified skilled shogi player. * Ayumu hates him for stealing signature one-liners. * Despite having the same first name in Hiragana as Takeru Nakashima of Haikyuu, their names in kanji are written completely differently, and have different meanings. (尊 vs. 猛) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:1st Years Category:Honan Category:Male